Several devices of conditioning and application of mascara type cosmetic compositions provided with heating means have been disclosed in the prior art, in particular in FR patents 2 853 505, 2 852 795, 2 857 255 or 2 857 256 in the name of L'OREAL. In these documents, the heating means can be located in the conditioning device (also called tank) comprising the cosmetic composition to be applied, or in the application device constituted in general by holding means fixed to a rod whose end is provided for example with a brush.
However, despite the numerous disclosures on mascara devices, there is still a need for a device allowing at the same time to thicken, give volume, elongate, curve and give a deep dense colour effect to keratinic fibers, particularly to eyelashes. With the mascaras available on the market, problems still in general occur concerning the forming of packs on the eyelashes, dry texture, insufficient curving.